


Corazón pendiente de un hilo

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Acurrucarse, Angustía, F/F, No estaba planeado pero así es como termino al final, OOpS!, Realmente no iba a escribir nada triste, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: Una buena Capitana de la Fuerza haría muchas cosas que Catra no haría, como por ejemplo abstenerse de luchar contra Adora y no meterse en el Castillo de Luna Brillante por nada menos que intenciones malvadas. Desafortunadamente, Catra no era una muy buena capitana de la Fuerza...





	Corazón pendiente de un hilo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [heart on a string](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637096) by [jilliancares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares). 



> Historia original de Jilliancares (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.

Catra no sabía lo que hacía. No sabía por qué estaba ahí.

Shadow Weaver la esperaba de vuelta en la zona del miedo por la mañana. Si quería llegar a tiempo, debería estar yendo en esa dirección en ese preciso momento. Excepto que no lo estaba haciendo. Estaba de cuclillas contemplando Luna Brillante. No estaba pisando los terrenos perfectos. No, estaba en el alféizar de una ventana, mirando por uno de los muchos pasillos inmaculados.

Para ser el núcleo principal que le ha estado plantando cara durante tantos años a la horda, uno pensaría que tendrían mejor seguridad. Aún así, Catra no iba a contárselo a nadie. Y desde luego que no a Hordak.

Una buena Capitana de la Fuerza lo haría. Una buena Capitana de la Fuerza haría muchas cosas que Catra no hace, como por ejemplo abstenerse de luchar contra Adora y no meterse en el Castillo de Luna Brillante por nada menos que intenciones malvadas. Desafortunadamente, Catra no era una muy buena capitana de la Fuerza, a pesar de haber entrenado toda su vida para serlo.

No, todo había cambiado cuando Adora se adentró en el estúpido Bosque Susurrante para encontrar sin saber nuevos valores. Lo que no sabía era que estaba conectada al corazón de Catra con una fina cuerda, arrastrándola involuntariamente.

 **"¡Te lo digo, Bow!"**  Dijo Sparkle o Shimmer o como se llame, su voz sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz llegara hasta ella recorriendo los pasillos, alertando a Catra de su presencia.  **"¡Creo que oí algo!"**

Catra se balanceó a lo largo de la cornisa de la ventana, agarrándose al exterior del castillo y balanceándose allí, con las garras clavadas en los ladrillos detrás de ella. Sus oídos se inclinaron automáticamente hacia las voces mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo.

 **"Creo que estás imaginando cosas, Glimmer",**  dijo Bow, sonando comprensivo.  **"Tal vez necesites recargarte."**  Gimmer tomo aire, el sonido resonó por los pasillos antes de disiparse, Catra se movió, sin ser vista.

Estúpida. Todo esto fue una estupidez, seguramente. No había forma de que Adora quisiera verla. Probablemente se transformaría en She-Ra en cuanto la viera, tratando de cortar a Catra con su espada antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de abrir la boca.

Como si Adora supiera lo que le iba a decir.

¡Hey Adora! Sé que he intentado matarte a ti y a tus amigos un par de veces, pero todavía no soy capaz de dormir sin ti y con el paso del tiempo Shadow Weaver se ha vuelto cada vez mas agresiva, ya que no estas cerca de mí. ¿Vuelves a la Horda del Mal conmigo?

Catra navegaba por los pasillos con facilidad. El olor de Adora esta por todas partes, se diferencia del resto con facilidad. Catra sólo siguió el camino más claro, su cola se movía detrás suya cada vez más rápido al darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando.

Y luego, una puerta. Su puerta. Catra pudo escuchar a Adora detrás de ella, oía como Adora arrastraba los pies mientras se movía por el lugar.

 **"¡Por aquí!",**  dijo la irritante voz de Glitter. Al darse cuenta de que ya no podía quedarse ahí sin ser descubierta, Catra abrió la puerta de la habitación de Adora y la cerró de un portazo.

Adora estaba en medio de la habitación, claramente a punto de ponerse el pijama y aún más alarmada por la repentina aparición de Catra.

 **"¿Catra?",**  Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, y luego se lanzó a por su espada, aun usando un sostén deportivo y pantalones de pijama.

 **"¡Por el honor de Grayskull!"**  gritó, y Catra puso los ojos en blanco.

 **"Oh, por el amor de Dios",**  dijo ella.  **"Guarda a ese monstruo".**

She-Ra estaba ante ella, la espada levantada y el pelo moviéndose espantosamente detrás de ella en la habitación sin brisa. Aunque se veía diferente, era obviamente Adora, y sus expresiones eran todas iguales. Ahora, miraba a Catra con una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y vacilación.

Llamaron a la puerta.

 **"¿Adora?"**  Sonaba como Bow. Catra se llevó un dedo a los labios, el signo universal para mantener la boca cerrada,  **"¡Adora!"**  Catra saltó sobre la estantería de una de las paredes, llegando a la posición elevada de la misma.

 **"Uh, ¿Sí?"**  Adora respondió, y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

 **"¡¿Qué... por qué estáis todas tan alteradas?!"**  Gritó Bow.  **"¿Está pasando algo? ¿Estamos bajo ataque?"**

 **"¿Bow, qué? ¡No!"**  Dijo Adora, agitando sus brazos salvajemente. Fue menos tranquilizador de lo que sería si ella no sostuviera una espada gigante.  **"Sólo estoy... practicando",**  dijo ella. Parecía totalmente culpable; era una maravilla que sus nuevas y perfectas amigas no pudieran darse cuenta inmediatamente.

 **"¿Estás segura?"**  Bow presiono.  **"Glimmer cree que oyó a alguien en el castillo."**

 **"Oí a alguien",**  rugió Glimmer.  **"Tal vez deberíamos tener otra fiesta de pijamas esta noche",**  sugirió.  **"Ya sabes, por si acaso."**

 **"¡Eso parece una gran idea!",**  dijo Bow.

 **"Um. No lo creo",**  Adora se cubrió.  **"Sólo... ya sabes. Estoy tratando de entrenar un poco, y luego quiero descansar bien..."**

 **"Ugh",**  dijo Glimmer.  **"La Horda te ha arruinado".**  Catra se enfureció. Glimmer continuó:  **"Entrenas demasiado a menudo. No tienes idea de cómo relajarte."**

 **"Para mí, esto es relajante",**  dijo Adora. Y es verdad. Catra la había ayudado a relajarse cada vez que estaba nerviosa en la Zona de Miedo - ¡pregúntale a cualquiera!

Gracias a Dios, el estúpido trío dio sus buenas noches y Bow y Glimmer se fueron. Finalmente, solas de nuevo, Catra saltó de la estantería, aterrizando frente a She-ra. De hecho, se convirtió de nuevo en Adora.

 **"¿Qué quieres, Catra?",**  dijo ella.  **"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Alguna clase de misión en la que se suponga que deberías estar?"**

 **"Tal vez esta sea mi misión",**  afirmó Catra. Y estaban tratando de hacer algo a Luna Brillante de nuevo, aún así querían conquistarla, sólo que tal vez no demasiado pronto. Todos querían un tiempo para reagruparse y recuperarse, así que eso era lo que todos hacían. Sólo Catra seguía llevando a cabo un millón de estúpidas misiones para Shadow Weaver, la mayoría de ellas para espiar a Adora, capturar a Adora, rogar por el regreso de su estúpida y perfecta Adora.

 **"Si esta fuera tu misión, ya estaríamos peleando entre nosotras"** , dijo Adora. Ella no estaba equivocada. Catra estaba demasiado impaciente por alargar las cosas, la mayor parte del tiempo. Le gustaba ir directa al grano.

 **"Bueno, entonces, te equivocas",**  dijo Catra, indiferente. Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, estirándose. Olía como Adora.  **"No tengo nada mejor que hacer."**

 **"Entonces, ¿qué?",**  dijo Adora **. "¿Te vas a quedar aquí tumbada y me vas a molestar toda la noche? Podría llamar a Glimmer y a Bow ".**

 **"Sí, pero no lo harás",**  dijo Catra con orgullo. No estaba segura al cien por cien de que Adora no estaba fanfarroneando, pero si lo estaba, sólo pasarían unos segundos antes de que saliera por la ventana más cercana y pudiera escalara los muros del castillo.

Pero como siempre, Adora estaba mintiendo. Ella suspiró, viniendo a sentarse junto a Catra en la cama.

**"Bueno...¿Como te van las cosas? ¿Estas comiendo bien? ¿Estas bien, al menos?**

No. Apenas estaba bien contigo allí, ¿Crees que estoy mejor ahora?

 **"Por supuesto que sí",**  dijo Catra, riendo.  **"No soy un bebé, Adora. No voy a romperme sin no te tengo cerca".**

 **"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"**  Preguntó Adora. La conocía demasiado bien para su propio bien, siempre con demasiada facilidad escarbando entre las paredes de Catra, deslizándose entre las grietas como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

 **"¿No puede una chica como yo extrañar a su mejor amiga?"**  Catra se mofó, y luego se giró hacia un lado, mirando fijamente a la pared. Estúpida pared. Había exactamente cero bocetos de ella. Y encima, en el alféizar de la ventana, había tres figuritas muy reales. Adora, Bow y Glimmer. El reemplazo de Adora para Catra, obviamente.

 **"Si realmente me extrañabas, te habrías unido a mi hace tiempo",**  dijo Adora, pero se acostó junto a Catra. Su hombro se presionó contra la espalda de Catra.

 **"No es tan simple",**  susurró Catra. No con Hordak respirando en su cuello. No cuando era la segunda al mando, toda la gloria que siempre había querido tener a su alcance. No cuando desertar le costaría la vida, en este momento.

Pero Adora no sabía nada de eso. No sabía del ascenso de Catra ni de la ira y la amargura que constantemente hervía bajo su piel. No sabía de la traición de Catra, la información que tenía sobre la supuesta princesa amiga muerta de Adora. Realmente fue malvado de su parte ocultarle esa información a Adora, ¿verdad? ¿Para seguir dejándola llorar por alguien que no estaba realmente muerta?

Todo este tiempo, Catra había creído que era una buena persona. Al crecer, rodeada de gente que sabía que eran enemigos, se dejaba creer que era buena. Y cuando Adora se hizo buena, se dijo a sí misma que seguía haciéndolo bien, tratando de hacer lo mejor para ella, lo mejor para ambas. Después de todo, se suponía que se cuidarían entre ellas, ¿no?

Excepto que ya no lo hacían. Ellas pelearon. Y Catra era sólo una cara más de las cientos en la Horda.

 **"Sólo por esta noche",**  susurró Adora, invitándola a quedarse a dormir. Catra cerró los ojos, recordando otras noches así. Unas en las que anhelaba darse la vuelta y encarar a Adora. Anhelaba mirarla a los ojos y acercarse más. Ahuecar su cara, inclinar su barbilla y presionar sus labios. Y después de eso, Catra besaba cada centímetro de su cara, luego cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La besaba por todas partes y la abrazaba tan fuerte que todo podía seguir siendo exactamente igual, sin necesidad de que Adora enloqueciera por todo ello.

Catra suspiró. Eso sólo pasaba en sus sueños.

 **"Buenas noches, Catra",**  dijo Adora. Catra casi no podía creerlo. Adora estaba dejando que se quedara a dormir. Confiaba en ella de verdad.

No contestó, sino que enterró su cara en la almohada a su lado. La respuesta la delataría, de todos modos, su voz seguramente vacilante por las lágrimas que ardían dolorosamente detrás de sus ojos.

En vez de eso, dejó que su cola se rozara contra la muñeca de Adora para luego envolverla, lo suficientemente casual como para que casi pareciera inconsciente, accidental, aunque fuera completamente intencionado.

Adora se quedó dormida mucho antes que Catra, porque, aunque Catra finalmente sintió que podría volver a dormir, de vuelta al lado de Adora, no pudo arreglárselas sola. No cuando Adora estaba allí. Así que ella pasó cada segundo consciente tumbada allí pensando en Adora, en cuánto la extrañaba, y cuánto atesoraba incluso el poco tiempo que estaba pasando con ella en ese momento.

Catra logró dormir unas horas, pero se despertó mucho antes que Adora. Ya debe haberse acostumbrado a dormir en este gran y cómodo castillo, nada como la Zona de Terror, donde una alarma las despertaba a las 05:00 en punto todos los días.

 **"Te extraño, Adora",**  le dijo Catra, con cuidado de no despertarla mientras acariciaba la cara de Adora.

Cuando Adora se despertó, Catra se había ido, el sitio a su lado se sentía frío. Los pensamientos que tanto había reprimido volvieron de un momento a otro. Mientras pasaba la mano por el pequeño hueco que había ocupado Catra, empezó a llorar, intentado hacer el menos ruido posible.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues otro capítulo más, no tengo mucho que decir. Últimamente he visto varias ilustraciones de Catra, Entrapta y Scorpia y son super monas juntas. He mirado si hay algún Fanfiction de Catra x Scorpia, Catra x Entrapta o uno que me gusta mucho Scorpia x Entrapta pero todos son muy normalitos. O mirándolo desde el punto de vista de amistad también esta muy bien. Siento que Catra no esta sola después de la marcha de Adora.
> 
> Pues nada, nos vemos.


End file.
